


Over Dinner

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Tonks teases Harry during dinner with surprising results





	Over Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry sat quietly next to Nymphadora Tonks, content to listen to the conversation around him, and he silently laughed at Hermione and Ron’s bickering. He jumped slightly and shot a look at Tonks when he felt her hand brush his leg. A knot of desire curled in his stomach and he raised his glass to his lips to take a pull of butterbeer. She had been doing this to him for days, brushing against him, teasing him, and quite frankly he was close to his breaking point. He had never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted her.

 

He turned to study her—her hair was as black as coal today and hung down her back in thick strands, her eyes were electric blue, and she was wearing the tightest t-shirt that he’d ever seen. She caught him staring and he quickly looked back down at his plate, hoping she wouldn’t question him, and hoping she didn’t see the desire that he knew must be present in his eyes.

 

He raised his fork to his lips intending to take a bite of pie when he felt her hand squeeze his thigh firmly. His fork clattered to the table and he blushed when Hermione raised her eyebrow at him.

 

“Alright there Harry?” Tonks whispered, and he felt her hand slide slowly up his thigh.

 

Her fingertips danced across his leg, drawing circles, and then she slid her hand higher and traced his erection through the fabric of his jeans.

 

“Tonks,” he whispered. “Quit it.” He hoped no one heard him and he bent his head closer to whisper into her hair, “You have to stop or I’m going to take you right here.”

 

He heard her take a shuddering breath and she spread her hand across his aching erection and squeezed gently.

 

“If you’ll excuse me,” he heard her say as she continued to his explore him, “I’m off to have a wash up.” She knocked her forked to the floor casually and bent to pick it up.

 

“Meet me in the loo on the fourth floor.” Her voice was soft and he wondered how she expected him to meet her when the evidence of his desire was tenting the front of his trousers.

 

She gave him a little smile and he allowed himself to watch her as she took her leave of the room. He glanced at Ron, who was smiling at him from across the table, and saw him nod his head. He dimly heard him ask Hermione how things were going in the office of Elfin rights and immediately she launched into details that captured the whole table’s attention. Harry offered a weak smile in response to Ron and saw Ron waggle his eyebrows at him.

 

“Sorry everyone, I’m totally knackered. I think I’ll head to bed.”

 

He got up before anyone could stop him and slipped up the stairs. He was trying not to run and his heart hammered loudly in his chest. He arrived at the door and before he could lift his hand to the handle the door flew open—he was pulled inside. Their eyes met; he found a blazing heat in those eyes, they had darkened to a cobalt blue, and she pushed him back against the door.

 

Harry shuddered as he molded her body to his and his fingers slid into her hair.

 

“You’re a tease Tonks,” he growled, and used his hands to pull her head until her lips were inches from his. “Did you enjoy making me hard?”

 

He closed the distance between them and claimed her lips. He felt them slide open under his and he slid his tongue inside to dance with hers. He slid his hands from her hand and slid them down her back to entwine around her waist. His ears were ringing, his head filled with a roaring sound, and his erection throbbed painfully against his jeans. He wanted to possess her, to make her crazy with need, and he wanted to hear his name falling from her lips. He spun them around and pulled his wand from his back pocket.

 

He pulled his lips from hers long enough to wave his wand and whisper, “Evincio.” He grinned as her eyes widened and he stepped into her. He pressed his body against hers, letting her feel the evidence of his desire for her, and she whimpered when she realized she couldn’t lift her hands to touch him.

 

“Harry, that’s not fair.”

 

He thrust his hips forward again and brought his lips to her ear, “Oh Tonks, it’s very fair considering the stunt you pulled during supper.” He darted his tongue along the shell of her ear. “I’m going to drive you mad—tease your body until you beg me to take you.”

 

He heard the soft moan she released and captured it with his mouth. He slid his tongue lightly across her lips, teasing her, and his hands untucked her shirt from her trousers. He could feel her trembling against him and traced his fingers over her stomach sliding upwards and cupping her breasts in his hands, and he let his thumb slid back and forth over her nipple.

 

He pulled his lips from hers and inched her t-shirt up and over her breasts. He dimly realized that he had made a miscalculation with his spell; he couldn’t get her shirt off with her hands bound against the door. He held the shirt up with one hand and knelt down in front of her. He slid his tongue slowly from her navel to the clasp of her bra and unhooked it with his teeth. He slid his mouth to the side and used his teeth to free her from the cups holding her breasts and she whimpered.

 

“You like that, Tonks?” He reached down to adjust his jeans and then trailed his tongue across her breast to tease her nipple. He lifted his head and blew softly. “Does it make you wet?”

 

He heard her moan as he enveloped her with his mouth and he released her shirt. His hand danced its way down her body until he reached her center. “Does it make you ache here? The way you made me ache?”

 

“Harry, please…” her voice trailed into a moan above him as he lowered the zipper on her trousers and undid the button at the top.

 

“What do you want Tonks?”

 

He made his way down her body and paused to suckle at the slight swell of her stomach. His hands slid to her waist and began inching her trousers past her hips. His hands followed her trousers as he pulled them down her legs and he lifted her feet one at a time remove her trainers. When he’d managed to strip her of her trousers he ran his tongue along her inner thigh, and pressed his hand against her knickers. He could feel the dampness that pooled there and her scent was driving him mad. He was so hard he thought he might burst. He was determined to tease her, to drive her mad, and he pulled her knickers swiftly down her legs and slid his fingers back up her legs. He looked up and took in the way her head was thrown back against the door, her eyes squeezed shut, and he growled in the back of his throat.

 

His allowed his fingers to trace over her lips and through the blond curls at her center. He wanted to taste her and he slid his tongue along her folds from her entrance upwards to dance over her clit. He lapped at her with long strokes designed to slowly drive her to the edge then he slid a finger into her moist heat.

 

“Harry, please let me touch you,” she whimpered from above him, “please.”

 

He thought about releasing her but she wasn’t calling his name yet so he went back to work. He teased her, loving how she tasted, and he slid his tongue in and out of her reveling in the way her hips thrust forward. He could feel her legs trembling against his shoulders and suddenly she let out a long keening cry and her body shuddered above him.

 

“God Harry, yes!” she chanted his name over and over and he rode the wave of her orgasm until she went limp against the door. He stood up and left her to pick up his wand. He claimed her lips with his and thrust his hips forward to press against her stomach.

 

“Finite,” he whispered and claimed her lips in a brutal kiss. He thrust his tongue boldly between her parted lips and the need to be inside her was overwhelming.

 

He found her taking advantage of the freedom to touch him and he moaned into her mouth when she worked her hands between their bodies. Her fingers nimbly undid the button on his jeans and lowered the zipper. He shuddered and pulled his lips from hers to suck in a breath of air as her fingers slid up and down his length.

 

“I need to fuck you,” he growled meeting her eyes. “I want to bury myself inside you.”

 

His words caused something in her to break and she roughly pushed his jeans and boxers down to pool around his ankles. He stepped out of them and pushed her back against the door. He grasped her waist and lifted her to hover above his erection. It was overpowering, he could feel her wetness and heat so close, and with a strangled cry he thrust inside of her. Over and over he drove into her, her soft cries spurring him on, and he watched through hooded eyes as her hand went to her center.

 

“You’re so tight,” he growled. “Tell me you want me to make you come.”

 

“Make me come! I want you to make me come.”

 

His eyes flew open and locked on hers. He watched as she began shuddering against him as he pistoned into her. Her muscles clenched around him and she called out his name. He followed quickly behind her and with a last thrust he spilled inside of her. They sunk to the hard floor of the loo, still joined together, and stared at each other.

 

“Brilliant,” she whispered. “Bloody brilliant.”

 

Harry let out a hoarse chuckle and pulled her tighter against him.


End file.
